iHearWeddingbells
by esoryks'skyrose
Summary: Sequel to iCry. Please read that one first or you will be very confused. Anywho, E/O fluff NOT smut! And another unusual pairing. Marriage. Possible adoption. Rape Crisis Counseling. That about sums it up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. **

**Please read iCry before proceeding.**

**Thanks, Molly**

**Oh, and by the way, this is three months after iCry and the gang still doesn't know about the big engagement.**

"Hey, um, Case…" Spencer started nervously, fingering the contents of his inside jacket pocket.

"Mm-hmm?" She replied, her head still resting on his chest as they glided across the dance floor of the crowded restaurant the pair was on a date at.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," he began.

Casey righted herself and looked at him. "Yes, love?" She batted her long, dark, eyelashes and he swept a long, red strand of hair out of her eyes.

Spencer pulled her close to him and twirled out to the center of the floor. As he did so, a spot light shone on them and a voice came over the loud speaker: "And another lovely couple in the house. Let's give them a warm welcome!" The crowd around them cheered and clapped, "Okay, now Mr. Spencer Shay, take it away!"

Spencer slid away from Casey and pulled out the ring that he had been fingering the whole night. He knelt before her and asked, "Casey Michelle Novak, will you marry me?" he held out the small ring case and opened it to show her a glistening 12 karat gold ring, complete with a karat diamond center piece and a diamond-studded band.

"I will, Spencer, oh, yes I will marry you! I will!" Spencer slid the diamond onto Casey's small hand and it fit perfectly, like Cinderella's foot into the glass slipper.

He rose to stand on two feet, and was nearly knocked over as Casey jumped at him into a passionate kiss, her arms wrapped snuggly around his neck and her legs wrapped around his slim waist. He had his hands cradling her butt, holding her close to him. Both refused to be the one to break off the kiss, so they just kept kissing until a voice rang out over the loudspeaker.

"Wowwee; that is SOME kiss. Look at 'em go! They are in lo-ove. Give 'em a round of applause! The future Mr. and Mrs. Spencer Shay!!!!!!!!"

They finally agreed to break off the kiss. When they did, Casey went to untangle herself from Spencer, but Spencer was having none of that. He slid her to sit on her side, her long legs still intertwined around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Good God, Spencer. Will you ever let me walk again?" Casey laughed.

"Nope. Never-ever." He nipped at her nose and started kissing her again.

"Okay, let's get a dance in between kissed for Spence and his fiancé, Casey." The DJ laughed. He then blared 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga.

Casey and Spencer overtook the pulsing dance floor, Casey still in Spencer's arms. She slid back to his center and the two danced to the beat of the music, the deep Bass could be felt thumping beneath Spencer's feet.

"God, I love you so much," Casey whispered into Spencer's ear.

"The feeling is mutual, Love," Spencer replied.

"Meaning?" Casey pushed.

"I love you with all my heart forever and always," Spencer grinned.

"Then yes, the feeling is mutual."

Casey and Spencer plunged back into a deep kiss, their surroundings, the music, the swaying bodies all around them, and the DJ talking over the loud speaker, all fading into the background, only the other person in focus.

* * *

"Carly, Olivia, I-I can't do this." Sam shuddered as Olivia drove her rented Sedan to a community counseling center a few blocks away from the Shay's apartment. "I'm scared, an-and embarrassed and I-I just ca-can't do this, Carls, I can't…" Sam stuttered, she was nervous and terrified, shaking.

"Sam, sweetie, there is nothing to be ashamed about. You can do this. The fact that you agreed to try shows me that you're strong. I've seen countless women all go through this, and they never regret getting help, Sam. You're ready for this, I promise," Olivia said encouragingly.

"Does doctor-patient privilege go out the window if someone goes in there with me?" Sam asked, looking from Olivia to Carly and back again.

"I honestly don't know, Sam, you'll have to ask Sophie," Olivia replied.

"Olivia, can I go in alone?" Sam asked, looking nervously at the large brownstone in front of her.

"I don't know about that, Sam…" Olivia looked skeptical.

"What about if Carly goes with me and you stay here?"

"That's between you and Carly, I just don't want you to go alone."

"I'll do whatever it takes t help you, Sam," Carly smiled softly at Sam.

"Okay," Sam took a deep breath, "I want to do that. C'mon, Carly."

The pair climbed from the black Sedan and walk towards the tall building, arms linked. Sam walked up to the door and paused. She looked to Carly and back at the big double doors. She shuddered as a chill ran down her spine. "Carls…" Sam's big blue eyes were wet with tears as she looked at her best friend.

"Sam?" Carly turned to Sam.

"I'm scared…" Sam said, tears began soaking her cheeks.

"Me too, Sam…" Carly began to cry too, pulling Sam into a tight embrace, nestling her tear burdened face into Sam's golden hair, "I'm scared too…"

* * *

Elliot paced back and forth. Marissa was driving him nuts. He had started to sweat 15 minutes ago and she had made him change his shirt, and get this, asked him when he had started getting chest hair. "I don't know…" he replied, mildly creeped out. He looked at Freddie, who had his face nestled in his hands, breathing deeply.

It was the way his chest rose and fell that made him think of Dickie, a sleeping Dickie. "He's asleep," Elliot said, motioning toward Freddie.

"Yes, he is. Today has been a rough day and he is worried about Sam, poor baby…" Marissa sighed, moving towards Freddie, trying to pick him up.

"Here, let me help," Elliot whispered into Marissa's ear.

"Can you do it with out hurting him?" Marissa asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I have kids of my own," Elliot smiled lovingly as he thought of his kids, Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Elizabeth and Eli. Why had Kathy taken them from him? He may never know.

He cradled Freddie's head against his chest, his arms folded beneath his chin, protecting something in his hand. Elliot put his strong, muscled arm beneath Freddies knee and carried him to his bed.

Once Elliot sat him down, he slid off his shoes and socks. Marissa put a clean pair on and covered him up. She took the thing out of his hand. "Aw, look Elliot," Marissa held up the picture Freddie had held. It was a picture of Carly, Freddie, Spencer, and Marissa, all smiling at the camera, then there was Sam. She stood at the far left side of the picture, trying to hide behind Carly. She was smiling, but it was clearly fake, the kind of smile that couldn't fool a blind man. There were dark circles beneath her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in a week, then again, she probably hadn't. Freddie was worried about her. They all were.

* * *

"He-hello? I'm here f-for an 8 o'clock ap-appointment. I-I'm Sam, S-Sam Puckett," Sam said, leaning on Carly for support as she shook uncontrollably.

"Yes, a meeting with Dr. Sophie West. She's free, you can go in now," the receptionist said, smiling at the pair, "Better yet, hold on for a second." She hit a button on her phone and flipped down the microphone on her headset. "Yes, would you report to the front desk?...Yes, ma'am, the usual…Yes, in the lobby…Quickly…Okay, thank you, ma'am."

"Have a seat, Dr. West will be with you in a moment." She smile sweetly and nodded toward the large plush couches of the lobby.

Sam wavered and started to stumble. "Whoa, Sam, let's sit down…" Carly said, catching her and leading her toward the couches. Sam laid down, and put her head in Carly's lap. She closed her eyes and Carly stroked her hair.

Carly could feel Sam shaking in her lap. Poor Sam. She was so scared and ashamed and she seemed lost. It was a good thing that Sam had agreed to get help, she needed it.

"Mrs. Puckett, I presume?" A short, white woman, with curly black hair and big green eyes approached them.

Sam sat straight up, immediately at attention.

"Yes, this is Sam," Carly gestured toward Sam.

"And you are?" The woman looked at Carly, kneeling down to eye level.

"Carly, I'm Sam's best friend." Carly replied.

"Ah, and are you going to be included in our sessions?" Dr. West asked.

"That's up to—"Carly began.

"Yes." Sam finished, interrupting Carly and looking at the doctor.

"Okay." The doctor smiled, "Shall we go up to my office?"

"O-okay…" Sam stuttered, standing.

The three walked up to Dr Sophie West's, Sam's first step in the marathon of recovery.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot sat in the Benson apartment talking to Marissa. He had found out that once you got past her paranoia and over-protectiveness toward Freddie, she was a lot like Liv. She was a fighter when it came to protecting people and making sure they were safe, but she also had a real soft spot for children.

"Elliot, I knew that Sam was a broken child, I mean, I knew that she was carrying a lot of pain, but I had no idea how truly horrible it was. Poor thing, she has such a terrible home life, I see the bruises, but then on top of that, she has such a grown-up thing that she has to deal with when she's just a child. Poor, poor Sam. Is there anything I can do to help her Elliot? I feel responsible for her, seeing as she's one of Freddie's best friends."

"Sadly, Marissa, there is only so much we can do, and in this particular situation, all we can do is be there for her if and when she needs it." Elliot sighed. He hated telling victims' friends and families that basically they just had to hold their hand while they suffered. "What do you mean 'terrible home life'?"

"Her mother's a drunk. Can't stand to even look at her, that's why she sent the twins away. Some of those boyfriends of hers are a piece of work. Sometimes I think that she intentionally has them beat poor Sam. Poor kid, never stood a chance…"

* * *

Liv sat in her car thinking about Sam. That girl really got to her. They had some kind of connection, something that drew them toward each other, something about Sam's new life that wasn't there before.

Olivia sighed. There was only so much that she could do. She had to remind herself of that. This girl had been through hell and back and all she could do was hold her hand and watch her cry. She hated this job so much, but yet something about it always pulled her back in. She didn't know why, she never got to see the victims heal, only the broken bodies and spirits.

At least she had her Elliot, something for her to look forward to everyday. Ah, HER Elliot, gosh, she liked the sound of that. He was hers now, and she was going to be hers for the rest of their lives…

* * *

Sam lay silently on the couch, resting her head on her arm. Carly was sitting on the arm of a chair to the left of Sam and Sophie was on her desk. "So, Sam, what would you like to talk about?" Sophie asked, smiling gently, looking over the tops of her black rimmed glasses.

"……I-um……I just, it's just that……" Sam stumbled over her words.

"Okay, sweetheart, do you care if I call you that? I understand, you're unsure where to start. Since I know that we just met, so you don't trust me completely, we'll just chat. So, where we you from originally?"

"Seattle…" Sam said, without even looking up at her.

"No, honey, I mean before you came here. Where were you when the abuse started?"

"Manhattan." Sam said.

"Oh, and how did you find your way to Seattle?"

"I hitchhiked. I wasn't all that worried about the danger, killing me would be doing me a favor…" Sam sighed.

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed.

"Carly, it's very normal for Sam to feel like that; you have to realize all that she's been through. Sam, have you ever considered or tried to hurt yourself?" Sophie said gently, her voice calm and even.

"I…. I'd rather not say……" Sam rolled over to where her back was to Sophie and Carly.

"S-" Carly started, but Dr. West held up her hand to silence her.

Dr. West got up and walked over to Sam, sitting down on the couch behind her, her hand coming to rest on Sam's arm. "Sam, sweetie, I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me."

"Yes, yes I have considered hurting myself. I think about it every time one of mom's drugged-up boyfriends comes to 'visit me', every time she beats me in a drunken rage, every time I wake up screaming and crying in the middle of the night because I had a nightmare!" Sam cried out, sitting up and turning to look at Sophie.

"Sam, are you still being abused?" Sophie asked. The two were in an intense conversation and didn't notice that Carly was sitting quietly, tears running down her face.

"……I want to go now, Sophie, I want to leave……" Sam jumped up and headed for the door.

Dr. West was faster, though. She got between Sam and the door and rested her hands on Sam's shoulders, "Sam, I'm here to help you. If someone is still hurting you, it's up to me to make sure that you're taken out of that situation. Sam, we care about you and we just want you to be safe. I don't want you to be in pain when there is something I can do to stop it, when there is something I can do to stop it. Listen to me, Sam, let me be there for you. You need help, you're just a child and you can't defend yourself against these men and your drunken mother. If you are still being abused, you need to tell me."

"Yeah, I am. There. Are you happy now? I admitted it. I'm still being abused. My mom beats me and she lets her boyfriends rape me. There, I said it. Happy?"

"No, Sam, I'm sorry. I had to know. Now I can get you away from them. I can make you safe. No one is ever going to touch you ever again, Sam, not ever."

"Sam," Carly spoke for the first time, "I'm so sorry. I knew she as an out-of-control drunk, but I had no idea how bad it was. You can stay at my house; you don't ever have to go back to her!" Carly was shaking and she ran over to Sam and wrapped her arms around her.

The two girls hugged for a moment and then split, looking at Sophie. "I think that's enough for today."

"Thank you," Carly said her arm still around Sam.

"Just helping a friend," Sophie smiled, "Will I see you girls next week?"

Carly looked at Sam, who nodded, "I guess so." Carly said.

The two girls walked from the building with their arms linked.

* * *

Spencer and Casey lay on the couch together, making out just as they had been doing for the last half hour. The doors were locked and the lights were out. They didn't want anyone to bother them. They were busy…


End file.
